All I want for Christmas is you
by Mattouw
Summary: AU. Captain Swan. Hook is discovering the magic of Christmas with the help of a well-known blonde. But how will she react when he will open his heart to her ? Will those broken souls finally find their happy ending ? Fluffy all the way!


******Here we go again ! So, my favorite Christmas movie EVER is _Love Actually_ and every winter I spend my free time watching it again and again and again. And while watching it, I realise that the song _All I want for Christmas is You_ could be perfect for a little Captain Swan OS !  
I'd like to thanks my super awesome Beta-Reader who helped me translate some sentences from French and who corrected all the mistakes I made. So thank you so much _Eva _aka _Snowanchester _on tumblr, you were perfect !  
I really hope you like this little thing I wrote for you guys, please tell me what you thought about it !**

Disclaimer : I don't own OUAT's characters because if I would, Hook and Emma could already be married.**  
**

* * *

**All I want for Christmas is You**

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
__You_

"So, what is that Christmas thing exactly ?"

Emma sighed. The same old question, almost for the fifth time. It was December in Storybrooke and the vision of the Christmas ornaments in town had triggered the pirate's curiosity. She drank a gulp of her hot chocolate and started to explain it to him, once again

"We celebrate the birth of Jesus. God's son."  
"Gold ? Why would you celebrate the birth of that monster's son ?" Killian raised an eyebrow  
"_God_, not Gold ! Are you deaf ?" Said Emma, quite upset.

This day had been harsh for her. She spent her whole time dealing with the paperwork and now all she wanted was to drink her hot chocolate peacefully and go to sleep. But the infamous pirate who was living with her eversince they came back from the Enchanted Forest kept asking her questions about this new world.  
She knew it was not a good idea to put Jones up but she had no choice. She couldn't let him go to the Inn, he would have stolen everything he could and she had to make sure he would not kill Gold. She was the Sheriff of this town and protecting the inhabitants was part of her job. It was Henry who suggested, _very __innocently__ of course_, that he could stay with her. Mary Marg-_Snow_ and Dav-_Charming_ had taken a flat for them, which Emma could totally understand. They needed a little privacy and anyway, at 28 years, you don't want to live with your parents anymore.  
Her parents. It was still weird to think about them this way. Her mom had been her roommate - and kind of best friend - for months and her dad.. He was the man who almost broke her heart. She knew now that it was not them but still, it was hard for Emma to call them Mom and Dad.  
So, Killian Jones came to live with her and Emma had to tolerate his constant jokes, reflections and the way he always tried to seduce her . But she knew it was not easy for him to stay locked up all day long in a flat. He was a pirate. His place was on a ship, near the sea. He needed freedom. But Emma could not give it to him. Not now, at least.

"So.. Your God has a son ? And his name is Jesus ?" Repeated Killian, who was looking at her from the other side of the table.  
"Yeah."  
"I knew a pirate named Jesus once. What a bloody bastard" He smirked and Emma sighed again  
"You know what ? Forget about Christmas, forget what I said."  
"But I want to learn !" He sounded like a child at this moment and Emma couldn't help but smiling "I want to fit in this new world, Emma. In _your_ world."

His voice was so calm and soft that Emma almost shivered. She hated when he did that, when he was so.. Gentle with her, so sweet. She could respond to his innuendos quite easily but when he got so serious, she never knew what to say. She had always avoided serious relationships since Neal. It would be too painful to trust someone again after he betrayed her. He left and they would all do the same. This is why she had put up walls, this is why she couldn't take a risk, this is why she was always the first to leave in the morning..  
But with Hook.. She knew he liked her. But for Emma, he just wanted to have her and then he would go, like the others. But when he became so soft, so tender, the blonde could felt her walls crack. And she didn't want that to happen.  
Emma blushed a little, trying to act as if she heard nothing.

"For most people in this world, Christmas is not a religious celebration. Not only." She drank a gulp of her hot cocoa before to going on : "It's the occasion to be with your family, to see your old friends.." She gave a sad smile "This is going to be my first real Christmas since... A long time"  
"You didn't celebrate it before ?" Hook raised an eyebrow  
"Not really." She answered quietly, looking at her hot cocoa "I.. I've never really had a family. Until now."

It used to be Emma's biggest dream when she was a little girl : to have a true Christmas. With the tree, the beautiful lights all over the house, the delicious food and all the presents. And, more importantly, a family to share this celebration with her.  
A she was spacing out, she did not see that Killian was now on the other side of the counter, looking at her. She raised her head and her grey eyes met the blue of the pirate's ones. Emma could not take her eyes off of Killian's. She could almost hear the sea only by looking at them. They were beautiful, deep and full of reflects. Sometimes they were so bright that it reminded her of a summer day and sometimes, they were dark as a tempest's sky. She was always amazed by the way they changed according to his mood.  
Killian smiled at her, knowing why Emma remained quiet. The blonde girl blushed a little and she shook her head, pulling herself together.

"But now you have a family Emma." Again, his voice sounded so soft. "And I promise you this year will be the best Christmas ever"  
"First, I have to teach you how to celebrate it." She smiled at him, moved by the way he cared about her. It was something new for her.  
"Oh, you'll see I'm a very good student..." He winked and Emma sighed.

How everything could sound _so obscene_ when it came out from his mouth ? She finished her drink and crossed her arms on the counter.

"We shall see."

They shared a smile and somewhere, deep in her heart, Emma felt a strange and unfamiliar heat.

* * *

The sun had set, and the whole town was probably sleeping. The whole town except Emma and Hook. For hours now, she had been teaching him the origins of Christmas, the meaning of it, the customs, etc.. Everything was new for him but he really enjoyed learning about this event. Killian kept asking questions to Emma, he wanted to learn more and more.

"Why Santa Claus is not a woman ?"  
"Do you mean that reindeer can actually fly ?"  
"Why eating this ?"  
"Why singing that ?"  
"Why ?"  
"Why ?"  
"Why ?"

Emma yawned and stretched like a cat. She was tired now and she wanted to go to sleep. Even if Dav-_Dad_ would be working at the sheriff's station the next day, she was exhausted. Killian did not look sleepy at all, which was not a surprise, considering all the coffee he had drunk since they started the 'lesson'.

"Emma ?" He asked, seeing her falling asleep on the counter.  
"Yeah ?" She looked at him, trying to keep her eyes opened.  
"Henry told me about the presents underneath the Christmas's tree on the morning and... I still don't get it." He frowned  
"That's the magic of Christmas, Killian" Emma smiled softly. "The gift itself does not matter. But it's a moment that you share with the people you love the most: your family. You know, even if it's just a little thing, a present is a reminder that someone loves you, cares for you and thinks about you. And receiving is as pleasant as offering, you'll see."  
"Oh.." Killian smiled "So it's all about sharing and being together, right?"  
"Right" Emma nodded "But I must admit that everybody hopes for great gifts"

She laughed a little and Killian laughed with her. They shared a smile and Emma asked :

"So, Killian. What do you want for Christmas?"  
"Me ?" He looked at her, rather surprised "You are going to buy me a present ?"  
"I'm not saying I won't." Said Emma with her irresistible smirk.  
"Wow." He smiled back "I don't know what I want, I've never thought about it.."  
"Maybe we could find you a new hook ?" suggested the blonde, who was softly laughing.  
"I like the old one !" Protested the pirate "I've killed all my enemies with it."

He crossed his hands on the counter, thinking about what he might want for Christmas. He raised his head and saw Emma biting her bottom lips, without even being aware of it. He smiled. He had found his present.

"Does the present have to be a thing or could it be.. _A person_ ?" He asked, very innocently  
"Hook, there is no way I'm buying you a strip-teaser for Christmas !" rebelled Emma  
"I was not talking about a wench Emma." Answered Hook, who had stood up and bypassed the counter "I was talking about _you_."

They were now face to face. What the pirate had just said had astonished her. She gasped and her mouth formed a perfect "O". She was looking at him, speechless. She did not know what to do, she did not know what to say. Everything was so confused in her head. She tried to avoid the pirate's blue eyes but with one finger, he lifted up her face toward him.

"Emma. Look at me."

But Emma couldn't look at Killian. Because she knew what would happen next. She knew the sound in his voice, she knew the look in his eyes. Neal used to have the same, at the beginning. But then he left and Emma swore she would never / fall for it like a fool again.

"_Emma_."

His voice, again. Emma hated herself for being so weak. For shivering every single time he pronounced her name. For blushing every single time he was looking at her. For wanting him. For liking him.  
She looked at him and there was something in his eyes that wasn't there before. Slowly, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and Emma closed her eyes, sighing with pleasure at this simple contact. Then, he pulled his hooked arm around her back and put her closer to him. His good hand was now brushing her golden curls and Emma felt her heart beating harder and harder.  
Killian's face was now only a few inches from hers and she knew what would be the next step. When their noses brushed past each other , Emma opened her eyes :

"Killian, please.."

She was afraid. Afraid to trust. Afraid to let him getting closer. Afraid to love. Afraid to lose. Afraid to get hurt again.  
Killian had now a very serious expression on his face and with a very soft voice, he answered

"I don't want anything for Christmas Emma.. I don't care about the presents, the tree, the food... All I want is _you_..." His voice sounded now like a prayer "I want _you_, _all of you_. You and your qualities, your flaws. You with your walls. You with your family, with your son. You with your smile, your laugh, your tears. You with that look in your eyes when you think that no one can see you, but I do. Emma, you're the only thing I've ever wished to have.."

He put his forehead against hers and Emma could see that it was difficult for him to breathe.

"I'm not him, Emma. _I'm not Neal_."

Emma had a little smile and she looked at him. And in her eyes, Killian saw a light that had never seen before. Something new, something different, something stronger.

"I know."

Emma took the pirate's face in her hands and slowly, she pressed her lips against his. Killian answered immediately but it was soft, gentle, tender. She was trusting him, she was letting her walls down for him. She was trying something new.  
The kiss grew more and more intense, Emma opened her mouth and Killian took this occasion to deepen it. It was like the world had stopped. Nothing existed, except them.  
Emma ran her hand through Killian's ebony hair and he smiled against her lips. He was happy. And she was too.

A few minutes after, Emma broke the kiss. They were both breathless and Killian had closed his eyes and his smile was so bright, so beautiful that Emma couldn't believe he was real.  
Leaning closer to him, the blonde girl was looking outside the window when she suddenly exclaimed.

"Look Killian it's snowing !"

She took his hand and she took him toward the window. She opened it and they both looked at the sky. The snowflakes were falling so slowly on the sleepy town that it seemed unreal. Emma stretched her hand, under the surprised look that Killian gave to her. She always loved to do this: catching snowflakes with her hand. Even though they were going to melt in a few seconds. She had always loved snow. It didn't seem so weird now that she knew that her mother was Snow White. Killian had pulled his arms around her and he was now leaning against her. She smiled, letting the back of her head lying on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, letting him play with her hair again.

"Mh…" She moaned when he started kissing her in the neck "Maybe I should give you your Christmas's present now..."  
"But Emma!" He protested, but didn't stop kissing her "It's not even Christmas yet!"  
"I don't care."

She turned back, pulling her arms around him and she kissed him. Killian was surprised, but happy. He laughed a little bit and caressed her cheek

"Okay, okay, okay." He smiled at her "I guess you just have to show me the way to your bed, princess."

Emma smiled back and, standing on tiptoe she whispered to his ear

"_It's about bloody time_."

They laughed together, and they kissed, over and over again . Because it was right, it was good. Because maybe it was _destiny_, it was meant to be. Because maybe the princess and the pirate weren't so different than they thought they were. Because he wasn't Neal and she wasn't Milah. Because there was something between them that they couldn't even describe but they didn't care. Because there was trust. Because they needed each other, they needed trust, they needed protection, they needed love. Because they were two kindred spirits who had been looking for each other for too long. Because it was Christmas and Christmas was the perfect moment to let magic enter in your life. And because love was the world's greatest magic, right?

* * *

**Please don't forget to review :D**


End file.
